Con un beso iniciaré todo
by Loveisyaoi
Summary: Jean de golpe besa a Armin y de golpe lo deja en la habitación completamente confundido. Armin cree estar siendo parte de una jugarreta, pero no esta seguro, solo se repite a sí mismo "no puedes ganar contra alguien que ya esta muerto".
1. Chapter 1Con un beso iniciaré todo

Luego de la muerte de Marco, Jean siempre estaba solo.

Mikasa siempre estaba con Armin o Eren, Sasha con Connie, Annie con Berthold y Reiner, pero Jean ya no tenía a nadie, tampoco es que quisiera a alguien de su lado más que Marco.

Después de eso, Jean cambió, ya no era un cínico egoísta como antes, demasiado sincero sí, pero no egoísta. A pesar de sus duras palabras, siempre decía la verdad y lo hacía de manera realista, ponía a pensar a todos los que lo rodeaban cuando se ponía a hablar en serio.

Tal como Marco había dicho, Jean resultó ser un buen líder, porque a pesar de parecer demasiado rudo, en realidad era amable, no poseía la inteligencia de Armin, pero podía analizar las situaciones desde un punto de vista objetivo, siempre pensando en los pros y los contras, pensando en salvar todas las vidas posibles aún si para esto debía sacrificar algunas y por sobre todas las cosas, era capaz de hacerse responsable por la vida de sus compañeros caídos.

Su costumbre de besar las espadas era su forma de sellar el pacto que hizo el día que sostuvo un hueso cremado entre sus manos, de vivir por ambos, de alcanzar la libertad lejos de esos muros, pero sobretodo, de no permitir que su cuerpo también terminara sin nombre consumido en el abrazador fuego, no quería eso.

El incidente con la titan hembra había hecho crecer la obsesión de Mikasa con Eren, y había alejado a Armin de ellos dos porque sus superiores habían reconocido su basta inteligencia para deducir las cosas y lograr detectar pequeños detalles, así que lo tomaron en cuenta para formar una nueva estrategia.

Armin no fue el único, Jean había sido reconocido por sus superiores también, Mikasa era una más, pero ella estaba alejada en su pequeño y fastidioso mundo llamado Eren, o al menos así lo veía Jean.

Luego de que la tormentosa batalla se acabara, Jean logró ver en Armin a un soldado respetable y gracias a que ya no lo miraba como un perfecto maricón, se habían acercado más. Armin ahora era una persona a la que Jean podía llamar amigo y eso de alguna forma los aliviaba a ambos. A Armin por saber que tenía de su lado a un potencial líder y a Jean por saber que tenía de su lado a un cerebrito estratega.

Habían dejado a Mikasa y a Eren solos en una habitación en el sótano, cosa que le pesó a Jean, a pesar de todo, Mikasa aún le gustaba por su hermoso cabello negro y sedoso, pero luego de su relación con Marco las cosas habían cambiado y la joven no era más que una belleza de cabello negro a quién admirar físicamente.

Después que acabara del trabajoso veredicto, ambos chicos se refugiaron en uno de los cuartos superiores. Este tenía una ventana y mucha más ventilación que el cuarto donde dormía Eren. Comenzaron a platicar sobre cosas serias, más que todo especulando el incierto futuro de la humanidad. Armin decía sus especulaciones al aire y Jean sus opiniones realistas que de vez en cuando hacían a la pequeña cabeza de Armin replantearse las cosas.

Su conversación a pesar de deprimente se volvió entretenida y solo se detuvo cuando Jean giró hacia la ventana para notar que la luz del sol comenzaba a apagarse y encendió las veladoras para iluminar un poco. Armin, que estaba sentado en la cama se puso de pie para ayudar a Jean en su labor y cuando por fin hubieron terminado ambos se recostaron en la mesa de madera que daba a la ventana. Un silencio que a Armin le pareció extraño se formó entre ellos, pero no podía romperlo… Algo le decía que no lo hiciera. Una suave brisa entró por la pequeña ventana y Armin cerró los ojos suspirando, dejándose refrescar. Escuchó la ventada cerrarse y entonces abrió los ojos. Se sorprendió al ver a Jean aprisionándolo en contra de la mesa, pero antes de que Armin pudiera hablar encontró sus labios siendo tomados por otro par de labios.

Cabelleras negras ¿no se suponía que eso era lo que le gustaba? Esa explicación se había dado cuando terminó en la misma cama que Marco, pero ver a Armin tan relajado al lado suyo hizo que cierto impulso indetenible creciera dentro de él y se posesionó de sus los labios.

Se separó para observar la reacción, encontrándose con un intenso sonrojo y una mirada de sorpresa, pero nada indicaba disgusto, sonrió para sus adentros acercándose para lamer los labios de Armin, provocándole un leve jadeo de incomodidad, aprovechó para introducir su lengua y comenzar un intenso beso apasionado.

Con los torpes movimientos de la lengua de Armin, Jean se dio cuenta que era su primera vez besando así, "ya te enseñaré" pensó. No lo beso una ni dos veces, ni Jean sabía cuántas, apenas se separaban para respirar. Armin jadeaba cuando era liberado, pero sus jadeos eran acallados otra vez por el siguiente beso.

Se estaba derritiendo, se sentía como gelatina debajo de los labios de Jean, era una sensación entre miedo y placer. Había encontrado guapo a Jean desde hace un par de años, con el tiempo había llegado a gustarle y su gusto terminó en un amor no correspondido. Ahora se encontraba aquí, siendo besado por ese hombre que observó de lejos por dos años, el hombre demasiado honesto que le había dicho maricón aquí y allá, el hombre que no era hombre, aún era un niño como él, uno que tuvo que crecer demasiado rápido.

Nunca se enojó cuando fue llamado "marica" por algunos de los soldados, era Eren quien se enojaba por él, Armin sabía bien que no era nada diferente a esa palabra, en aquel entonces se consideraba una carga, era débil y la mayor razón era que le gustaba Jean, estaba celoso de Mikasa y luego sus celos recayeron en Marco, pero no podía hacer nada porque para Jean él no era más que una aberración de hombre. A veces deseaba por lo menos tener el pelo negro, al menos así tendría algo que a Jean le gustase, pero nada, no había ni una sola esperanza para él.

Pero ahí estaba, besándose con aquel que se suponía que no tenía esperanza y aunque su mente quería escapar o esconderse en algún lado por el hecho de no poder hacer menos evidente que las acciones de Jean por demás de molestarle, le gustaban, su cuerpo se quedaba ahí estático.

Cuando por fin se separaron jadeantes, Armin se sintió aún más idiota. Jean ni siquiera se esforzó en hacer un ambiente antes del beso y se separó de golpe para dirigirse a la puerta, dejando a un atónito Armin que no se contuvo y tuvo que preguntar -¿Por qué te vas?- No entendía nada, pero su mente no dejaba de decirle que se estaban burlando de él.

Jean suspiró pesado abriendo la puerta, pero antes de salir hizo una pausa, -Me gustas… o eso creo…- Se sobó las sienes antes de verdaderamente salir de esa habitación-

Si Armin antes estaba atónito, ahora estaba realmente sin palabras, vio la puerta cerrarse e inmediatamente su rostro se volvió completamente rojo y con su mano cubrió sus labios. No sabía si lo habían utilizado como a un juguete, pero la vergüenza no le dejaba pensar en ese momento. Ahora solo le quedaba averiguar si en verdad le gustaba a Jean.


	2. Chapter 2No puedo ganarle a un muerto

Sin cruzar palabras, sin cruzar miradas… definitivamente se había burlado de él.

Nunca en su vida imaginó nada con Jean porque pensó que su amor estaba condenado desde el momento en que lo encontró atractivo, jamás imaginó que le proporcionaran una sonrisa o ser tomado de las manos, nunca fantaseó con un romanticismo que se le asemejara. Llegó a pensar que era mejor de esa manera, así no tendría razón para distraerse mientras trataba de salvar a la humanidad. Ya se había distraído lo suficiente en sus tiempos de cadete observando lo cercanos que eran Marco y Jean. Siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que ese amor se apagaría algún día, cuando lograran salir de las murallas ya encontraría a una persona para él

Oh, pero ese primer beso había cambiado tanto las cosas. La persona que antes le quitaba el aliento con solo verle ahora le provocaba temblor de piernas y un nerviosismo incontrolable. Le habían robado su primer beso casto, le robaron su primer beso de lengua y le robaron la inocencia, porque ese día cierta parte de su cuerpo se levantó sin que Armin lo notara por lo abrumado que estaba con los labios de Jean, ese día despertó en él el deseo carnal. "Esta es mi ruina", pensó y se maldijo, se dijo a sí mismo maricón. No por gustarle los hombres, si no por no tener el coraje de enfrentarse a Jean y preguntarle qué había sucedido, por qué le había besado, por estar ahí parado, mirándolo de lejos con las piernas de gelatina y las manos como hielo.

"me gustas… o eso creo". A veces decir lo que pensaba era su misma perdición, ya había visto morir a un ser querido una vez y estaba consciente de que no sería la última, pero perder a tu otra mitad era devastador y se dijo a sí mismo que no era momento para juegos de amor cuando estaba a punto de salir de las murallas y rogar en algunos rezos para no morir.

Esa cara preocupada de Armin le fastidiaba, parecía tener algo qué decirle pero no se atrevía. Una de las fortalezas de Jean no era quedarse callado, así que de golpe se le acercó para gritarle –Mira pequeña mariquita, ¡Dime de una vez lo que tienes que decir y deja de mirarme como-

-¡No vengas a gritarle a Armin de la nada! –Allí estaba Eren, corriendo para defenderle, interrumpiendo a Jean a mitad de la sarta de ofensas que traía en la boca.

-Tú no te metas pedazo de mierda, no es contigo- Jean era todavía más explosivo con Eren ¿Por qué esos dos siempre estaban buscándose problemas? Armin solo suspiró. Podía defenderse solo pero cuando se trataba de una pelea de Jean y Eren preferiría no meter su orgullo de por medio porque era completamente inútil.

-pedazo de mierda tú y tu horrible cara burlona

-¿A quién le estas diciendo que tiene cara horrible? ¡No es mi culpa no tener tu fea cara de princesa en peligro!

-¿Estás buscando pelea?- para entonces ambos ya se sostenían por los cuellos de las ropas y estaban demasiado cerca, retándose con la mirada y con los puños bien apretados y alzados

-Eren…- Mikasa escuchó los gritos ya familiares y se acercó a la escena para detener la pelea.

-El asunto no es contigo Jeager. –dijo soltando a Eren de inmediato de manera violenta.- Armin, ven a decirme lo que tienes para decir de una puta vez y no hagas a esta princesa defenderte.

Diciendo esto Jean se alejó dejando a un enojado Eren y a un nervioso Armin. Eren se había abalanzado para golpearlo pero Mikasa se lo impidió cargándolo en brazos y llevándoselo del lugar.

Maldito y afortunado Eren, cargado así por Mikasa, su envidia creciente parecía no tener fin. Entonces recordó algo sobre Eren y Armin cuando eran cadetes, Armin llego con un libro viejo corriendo hacia Eren, emocionado le mostro el contenido que estaba escrito en las páginas, Eren parecía feliz, se sonrieron como estúpidos mientras leían el libro. Más estúpida la sonrisa de Eren que la de Armin, pero estúpidas las dos. Parecían un par de imbéciles.

"solo que uno de esos imbéciles te parece lindo", se recordó y chasqueó los dientes. Pura mierda, los dos eran un par de princesas, jamás se fijaría en una princesa, mucho menos en una que tenía cara de angustia y le miraba como sonso todo el tiempo, era imposible "¡Maldición, dije que es imposible!". Pero recordó su cara, sus finos rasgos, su cabello, sus ojos grandes y celestes… los labios, los labios que había probado. Esos labios eran demasiado dulces para pertenecerla a un chico tan idiota como Armin, pero quería más, quería una segunda sesión con esa boca. –argh…- gruñó sobándose la frente. –maldito sea el día en que esos labios me parecieron tentadores.

Cuando por fin se calmó, Jean suspiró pesado, seguramente el entrenamiento estaba culminando y no encontró sentido en todavía llevar puesto su equipo de maniobras 3D, pero antes de quitárselo sacó una de las espadas y la besó suavemente –buenas noches.- susurró prometiéndose a sí mismo que esa sería su última vez haciendo eso. "Ya es hora de seguir hacia delante" pensó guardando la espada y quitándose todos los cinturones del cuerpo.

Con pesar y dolor un par de ojos le miraban a través de la puerta semi abierta. "Están jugando contigo, no es como si pudieras ganarle a alguien que ya está muerto". Sus cejas temblaron cuando su seño se frunció, apretó los puños fuertemente y se regresó por donde vino "No hay nada que aclarar" se dijo, "ya todo está más que claro. Tú lo amas y lo amarás siempre a él". Se sintió patético por sentir celos de un muerto que merecía honores, por formular vanas esperanzas en algo dónde jamás debió existir nada.

Armin estaba harto, pero harto de verdad. Una cosa era sufrir por un amor imposible y otra muy distinta resulto ser descubrir que formaba parte de una burla que Jean quería hacer. No iba a dejarlo, se juró a sí mismo no dejar que se burlaran de él.

Tan decidido estaba que se sumergió en el mundo de uno de sus libros que formaban parte de su colección y no escucho su puerta siendo somatada una y otra vez por alrededor de una hora por un puño insistente.

Por fin el golpeteó se dio por vencido, pero Armin no se percató y un encabronado Jean se alejó de esa puerta que golpeó tantas veces jurando que haría pagar a esa estúpida princesa delicada al día siguiente ¿Tan grave fue exigirle una explicación por su mirada angustiada?


	3. Chapter 3 Dónde esta Armin

**Hola :B agradezco los reviews, aunque son poquitos, me motivan :D este cap me quedó un poco largo... espero no aburra. Muchas gracias por leer n,n**

* * *

Estaba cabreado como el demonio, no concilió el sueño en toda la noche, maldijo una y otra vez a Armin y su estupidez. Pero no importaba, ese día lo apresaría y le haría hablar, porque esos ojos azules que parecían asustados comenzaban a hacer que le picaran las bolas.

Lo buscó durante el desayuno, durante el calentamiento, durante el entrenamiento matutino, pero Armin no estaba en ningún lado. Joder, que sí lo estaba evitando le iba a ir mal. Decidió buscarlo en su habitación, pero cuando pensó que si estaba cerrada derrumbaría la puerta, descubrió que estaba abierta, entró sigilosamente… Oh, sí, lo tomaría por sorpresa.

Se sorprendió con lo que encontró: Armin estaba postrado en su cama, con el rostro enrojecido, la respiración pesada, sus ojos estaban cerrados por incomodidad y sus cejas fruncidas probablemente por algún malestar. Jean suspiró profundo, no es como si fuese a imponerle normas a un enfermo, así que se limitó a sentarse en la cama de Armin, esperar a que se despertara y entonces hablar con él, no notó en qué momento se quedó dormido, probablemente por el desvelo de la noche anterior.

Armin abrió lentamente los ojos, como si pesaran una tonelada. No trató de incorporarse porque el cuerpo lo sentía fatal. Por la madrugada comenzó a sentirse mal, se perdió tanto en su libro que no notó cuando la temperatura comenzó a bajar hasta que un estornudo fuerte le perturbó la lectura, como sintió un dolor creciente en los huesos, decidió dejar la puerta abierta para que alguien pudiera entrar sí descubrían que no podía realizar las actividades del día siguiente o, mejor dicho, del mismo día. Se acurrucó en su cama y concilió el sueño con un poco de dificultad e incomodidad, pero el cuerpo cansado y enfermo le obligó a dormir.

Ahora estaba despertando apenas, su respiración gradualmente comenzó a acompañarse de pequeñas quejas y su cabeza le daba vueltas. Recordaba vagamente haber escuchado a alguien entrar y decirle a otra persona "está enfermo". Tal vez uno de sus superiores, tal vez Eren y Mikasa o tal vez era un mero sueño. Se removió en su cama buscando otra posición para continuar descansando, aún se sentía mal y justo en el momento que estaba por quedarse dormido escuchó una voz que lo paralizó por completo.

-Despierta de una vez.- Le dijeron, Armin se levantó de golpe, cuando sus ojos confirmaron que sus oídos no lo habían engañado pensó que quizás era su mente la que le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Pero descartó la idea, tampoco estaba tan enfermo.

-¿Q-que haces aquí?- preguntó, mirando confundido a Jean. En realidad Jean estaba dormido hasta hace poco, era de sueño pesado pero esta vez se despertó con el ligero movimiento de Armin por estar en cuarto ajeno, a escondidas y sin autorización. Eso le hizo estar alerta incluso en sus sueños que normalmente los pasaba moviéndose como gusano en la cama y babeando la almohada.

Jean lo miró y luego desvió la mirada, con un leve sonrojo que Armin notó. –Quería sacarte la sopa.

Armin de nuevo estaba confundido, no sabía por qué, pero últimamente no entendía a Jean para nada. -¿Cómo dices?

Jean hizo un quejido de fastidio que sonó como un pequeño gruñido. –Bueno tienes cara de estar agobiado todo el tiempo, y lo peor de todo es que me vives mirando con esa maldita cara siempre. Ya mira, es que… Tienes linda cara ¿Sí? Y la pones fea con esas expresiones de preocupación…

Esa actitud tan tonta y directa le recordó al Jean cadete que trataba de impresionar a Mikasa e inevitablemente comenzó a reír al recordar y saber que ese acto vergonzoso era dirigido hacía el.

-Tsk ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –El sonrojo en sus mejillas se agravó, pero miró a Armin directo a los ojos sin ningún problema. Jean no era de los que se avergonzaban de decir lo que tenían en mente.

-no, nada.- dijo Armin sonriéndole abiertamente a Jean. A decir verdad era su primera vez sonriendo a alguien en mucho tiempo así que inevitablemente eso le alivió un poco.

Jean quedó fascinado con esa sonrisa tan delicada, Armin realmente era como una chica a veces, en ese momento le recordó un poco a Christa, pero en vez de pensar en Armin como una "diosa" lo pensó como un gesto verdaderamente adorable.

-Como sea, solo dime por qué andas haciendo esas caras y me iré.- Armin cubrió su rostro con sus cabellos rubios al agachar la cabeza, aún no estaba realmente listo para enfrentar a Jean y preguntarle por qué lo había besado, que sí estaba jugando con él o que es lo que estaba tratando de hacer. –Habla de una vez, no tengo tu tiempo.- le repitió Jean de nuevo. Normalmente no le era difícil mentir a su favor, no en situaciones de emergencia, pero a quien estaba tratando de mentirle era el ser humano más sincero y descarado jamás antes conocido.

Armin suspiró y le miró, sonriendo. -En realidad te lo iba a decir ayer, pero te vi besando tus espadas y pensé que no era momento.- optó por darle redondas a la conversación, de todas formas iban a llegar al mismo lugar, pero preferiría no sacarlo todo de la nada.

Cuando Jean se sorprendió por lo que Armin le había dicho, notó que no estaba tan enojado como en la mañana donde se la había pasado furioso, justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanto estaba disfrutando de su conversación, cuan calmado y abierto estaba.

Pero de pronto su semblante se puso serio, recordando la razón de los besos a las espadas, recordando su promesa de esa noche y recordando como con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos se despidió de lo que nunca iba a volver. Armin notó el cambio en los gestos de Jean y se sintió realmente mal por haber sentido celos de sus besos a las espadas, se dio cuenta de que para Jean aún no era fácil ninguna parte de la muerte de Marco. Al ver como sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza al intentar darle una respuesta, Armin impulsivamente se lanzó a Jean, abrazándolo confortablemente. Jean literalmente se asustó de la acción de Armin, pero al sentir sus flacos pero bien definidos brazos rodeándolo simplemente cedió a la sensación.

-No me esperaba tu abrazo- Jean rio, se ponía triste al recordar a Marco, pero tampoco para necesitar un abrazo o querer llorar. Dejó que Armin le abrazara solo porque el calor de su cuerpo le pareció demasiado relajante. Aunque bastante alto, tal vez aún tenía un poco de fiebre. –Parece que de ninguna forma me vas a responder así que me iré por hoy solo porque estas enfermo, mañana no te salvas.- impulsivamente Armin retuvo a Jean, más como para impedir que llegara el mañana en el que le harían hablar… Aún sentía que estaban jugando con él, pero diablos ¿Por qué no era capaz de decírselo a la cara de una vez?

Lo que Armin no notó es que estaba siendo empujado hacia abajo en su cama, cuando sintió su espalda contra el colchón notó a Jean sobre él, saboreándose los labios.

-¿Así que esta princesa pide que no me vaya?- de la nada su actitud de patán había regresado, Armin se enojó un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para querer apartar a Jean.

-No soy ninguna princesa…- le dijo con tono de reproche.- Y si lo fuera, tu serías mi corcel

-¿Ah? –Jean le miró sin entender.

-Bueno, tu cara es larga, como la de un caballo.- le dijo entre dientes, como sí lo estuviera diciendo con la única intención de fastidiarlo.

-Jeh, ya estas hablando como ese pedazo de mierda, mejor te haré callar.- le dijo Jean sin ningún indicio de fastidio, aparentemente Eren era el único posible para fastidiarlo a tal grado por cosas insignificantes. Armin se salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una suavidad tibia presionándole los labios. Otra vez lo estaba besando, pero esta vez la posición hacia toda la acción más incómoda.

Entonces comenzó a recorrer toda la acción del momento: él estaba con las piernas semi abiertas, Jean tenía una pierna en medio de las suyas, Armin estaba debajo casi demasiado expuesto, se estaban besando, estaban solos en una habitación, sobre la cama. Armin inmediatamente enrojeció, lo peor del caso es que estaban en plena luz del día… Pero de nuevo no podía resistirse, esos labios lo estaban derritiendo otra vez.

Jean por su parte se sorprendió de sus acciones, en cuanto sintió a Armin retenerle su impulso de besar sus labios no se pudo detener más. Definitivamente le gustaba Armin más que como un buen camarada, más que como un amigo cercano. Sus labios eran jodidamente dulces, le recordaba a la sensación que le transmitían las chicas atractivas, si, ese incremento en la testosterona que hace imparable a cualquier macho.

Comenzó a devorar sus labios, a saborearlos, a juguetear con su lengua. Armin aún era un poco torpe con todo eso, pero se notaba que trataba de seguirle el paso sin ninguna intención de resistirse. Jean se separó un momento de su boca para respirar y entonces su vista se topó con hermoso cuello, estuvo a punto de devorarlo también hasta que recordó que Armin estaba enfermo, que probablemente no había tomado una ducha aún y que estaba tan débil que no se había levantado de la cama en todo el día, aunque apenas pasaba el medio día, ahí en el cuartel se despertaban antes del alba, a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, así que para cualquier soldado al medio día ya era una hora bastante avanzada. Decidió dejarlo hasta ahí por el momento y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la salida.

-Si ya te sientes mejor, deberías levantarte.- Armin le miró atónito, ¿otra vez lo dejaba así como así de golpe? Maldición y la parte baja de su cuerpo estaba comenzando a responder.

-Y-yo…- odiaba sentir vergüenza, no le salían las palabras e increíblemente una palabra que solo salió de su lengua porque nunca pasó de su cabeza fue dicha: Quédate. Cerró los ojos con fuerza luego de haber dicho eso ¿Qué acaso era tonto? Se negó a abrir los ojos, no quería ver la cara de Jean.


	4. Chapter 4 Última oportunidad

Capítulo corto, espero les guste :)

subiré domingos o lunes, así que esperen esos días un capítulo nuevo, muchas gracias por leer! :D

* * *

Y como a un idiota, fue dejado solo en la habitación.

Esta vez ni el corazón ni la mente de Armin lograron controlarse, nada en ese mundo pudo detener sus emociones, envolvió su cuerpo entero debajo de las sabanas y comenzó a sollozar fuertemente. Recordó las palabras que Jean le dijo la primera vez que lo besó "Me gustas… o eso creo…" y golpeó el colchón de su cama, por el simple hecho de haber tan siquiera pensado en intentar creerle, Jean solo se estaba burlando de sus sentimientos, seguramente los había descubierto y decidió ponerlo a prueba para ver si era verdad, si seguramente eso era, una burla. No es que tuviera el corazón roto, es que se sentía tan imbécil que no podía con todo eso y sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Su corazón ya estaba roto desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando descubrió el tipo de relación que tenían Jean y Marco.

Su corazón le punzó cuando recordó el día que lo descubrió: estaba atardeciendo, milagrosamente ese día les libraron de sus tareas bastante temprano, así que decidió asomarse a los establos. Ese año les estaban enseñando la equitación y Armin estaba encariñado con el caballo que le asignaron, adoraba acariciarle el hocico y darle cubitos de la valiosa azúcar. Con su cuerpo ligero no hizo ningún ruido al entrar, se acercó al establo de su caballo y, luego de que este relinchara en señal de alegría, comenzó consentirle. Los caballos guardaron silencio por unos cuantos segundos en los que pudo distinguir claramente la voz de Jean, su curiosidad le ganó y se acercó al lugar de donde provenía la voz y ahí, ahí logró ver a Jean y Marco besándose, acariciándose… amándose…

Su llanto se hizo más fuerte con ese pesado recuerdo, porque luego de haber visto eso salió del establo sin hacer sonido alguno y cuando por fin estuvo fuera huyó, escapó de su dolor, de la realidad, de sus sentimientos, de su amor no correspondido. Pero cuando llegó a su cuarto todos le alcanzaron y Armin quedó totalmente destruido. Esa vez lloró más fuerte que ahora.

Luego de algunos minutos más, sus sollozos cesaron. Se sentó en su cama, sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados, se sentía miserable. Escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su habitación, dio permiso para que entraran, ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar quién, estaba cansado y sabía que los más probables eran Eren o algún superior.

Un plato de comida le fue extendido y entonces levantó la mirada, ahí estaba Jean, con una sonrisa, y un tarro en la otra mano. Sus labios se abrieron para comenzar a reclamarle, pero lo único que hizo ruido fue su estómago. No había notado lo hambriento que estaba, se sonrojó un poco, el sonido fue lo bastante fuerte para avergonzarle.

-Qué cara ¿No deberías estar agradecido de que YO personalmente te traiga la comida?

Armin sonrió y recibió el plato –aunque no lo quieras admitir eres amable, eh Jean.- Como si le hubieran dado la cura a su miseria, Armin se tranquilizó como si la escena anterior jamás hubiera existido ¿Qué clase de hechizo utilizó Jean en él? ¿Tenía cura?

-tu siempre viendo amabilidad donde no la hay, solo come de una vez.- no, Jean no se consideraba amable, tampoco mala persona, solo que la gente a su alrededor le decía que era demasiado duro, franco, honesto, directo, a veces un poco hiriente, y por eso mismo el pasaba como una persona desconsideraba "Yo solo digo lo que nadie más se atreve a decir: la verdad", esa era la frase con la que se defendía de las acusaciones banales.

Armin apretó los labios y alejó la cuchara de su boca, necesitaba hablarlo, necesitaba escucharlo, necesitaba una respuesta, no tenía ni puta idea de cómo abordar el tema, pero tenía que hacerlo ahí y ahora. –eem…- Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta la sopa de verduras? Cómela aunque no te guste, te hará bien para tu resfriado… Al menos eso me dijo Hanji…

-ppff- Armin volvió a reír, Jean siempre diciendo lo que tenía en mente. En realidad, solía guardar silencio cuando le decía cosas que en realidad no era necesario que las dijera a sus camaradas, pero en esta clase de situaciones donde parecía un chico inseguro eran las que hacían a Armin reír un poco.

-Armin…

Se estremeció cuando su nombre fue pronunciado en un tono tan serio, no pudo hacer más que continuar comiendo tímidamente su sopa y asentir para que Jean hablara.

-¿Qué crees que suceda la próxima vez fuera de los muros?- Jean parecía muy nostálgico mientras miraba firmemente el vacío, con las expresión tensa, tal vez imaginaba su muerte o la de alguien más, tal vez imaginaba las horribles experiencias que les esperaban… Tal vez se imaginaba a Armin siendo devorado.

-Eso es algo que ni tú ni yo podemos saber, Jean, lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de sobrevivir.

Jean suspiró pesado. –supongo que tienes razón, nadie puede saber cómo van a resultar las cosas y eso de los titanes cambiantes da un poco de miedo.

Armin apretó su cuchara, para él había algo que daba más miedo, decirle a Jean lo que pensaba o perderlo en batalla, eso sí que lo asustaba. –Jean, no mueras.

-¿Ah? ¡Por supuesto que no! No soy un idiota suicida ni nada por el estilo.

-Eso es cierto- Armin le sonrió con dulzura y continuó con su sopa, necesitaba acabarla antes de que se enfriara. Jean por su parte enrojeció un poco… Armin era como un ángel protector o algo por el estilo…

Lo que ambos no sabían, es que iban a estar separados por algunos días, lejos el uno del otro, que tal vez esa era su última oportunidad de decir lo que realmente querían decir y que el momento en el que se volverían a ver, estarían en el campo de batalla, al borde de la muerte.


	5. Chapter 5 Las circunstancias

El miedo es un sentimiento que todos conocen, pero que muchos han olvidado.

Armin conocía el miedo a la perfección, sintió miedo cuando los titanes invadieron Shiganshina, entró en pánico cuando invadieron Trost, pero ahora era un miedo diferente; se encontraba totalmente desconcertado y fuera de sí, pero tenía en mente una cosa: proteger a la persona que estaba entre sus brazos y salvarse a sí mismo. Cuanto desearía poder regresar el tiempo y haber hecho las cosas como debían hacerse, pero ya era tarde, ya no había vuelta atrás, las decisiones tomadas ya no podían tener arrepentimientos.

_Volviendo un mes atrás…_

Después de la amena conversación que tuvieron en su cuarto, Armin durmió un poco, y para el día siguiente ya estaba en perfectas condiciones, era increíble, pero en tiempos de guerra el cuerpo no tiene tiempo para enfermarse.

Armin confirmó que fueron Eren y Mikasa quienes lo reportaron enfermo, pero nadie dijo nada, tal vez porque ya tenían demasiadas preocupaciones con las cuales lidiar, de todas formas nadie se habría preocupado realmente por un resfriado en sus condiciones donde constantemente apostaban por su vida, en los hospitales yacían soldados en peores condiciones. Además, ambos chicos notaron que Jean se saltó sus actividades y supieron de inmediato que estaba cuidando de Armin así que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Esa noche Armin y Jean fueron los últimos en terminar sus actividades por no haber cumplido con ellas el día anterior, cuando por fin terminaron sus labores se dieron cuenta que eran los únicos que no habían cenado todavía y eso era preocupante, muy preocupante, sobre todo para una cabecita rubia que no dejaba de atormentarse con el mismo tema desde hace ya varios días.

-Ugh… Sopa con este calor- Sentados en la mesa, Jean fue el primero en abrir la boca. No necesariamente eran días calurosos, pero acababan de terminar sus labores y su cuerpo apenas comenzaba a descansar de los constantes movimientos con los que la temperatura del cuerpo se elevó.

-No deberías quejarte por cosas tan triviales- Armin le regañó con una sonrisa forzada, no porque estuviera molesto con Jean y su comentario, es que ya no soportaba más la pregunta que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- No es que Jean fuera el ser más atento del universo, pero hasta él podía notar la constante angustia de Armin, sobretodo en su forma de arrugar las cejas y ensombrecer sus grandes ojos azules.

-Jean…- Le llamó, pero cuando pronunció su nombre, el pánico se apoderó de él, "¡Maldición, solo dilo de una vez!"

-¿Qué?- Jean esta vez no se percató del estado de Armin y le contesto de manera seca.

-YO… Yo… yo…- ok, ahora sí merecía la pena de muerte ¡Que forma tan vergonzosa de hablar! Una persona con problemas de habla probablemente se expresaría mejor que él en esos momentos.

-¿Ah?- Jean le miró extrañado, pero ahora estaba muy interesado en lo que Armin tenía para decir, si a una persona de opinión respetable le costaba decir algo, es porque era un tema delicado.

-Verás…- pero Armin no pudo hablar… todas sus palabras se regresaron a su boca.

Jean solo dio un soplido de malestar, como para instar a Armin a que hablara, pero lamentablemente este solo se quedó temblando en su silla. Desafortunadamente cuando quiso hacer otro intento para obligarle a hablar un soldado de mayor rango los interrumpió.

-¿Jean Kirschtein está aquí?- Jean giró el rostro hacia el soldado que entro de golpe en la puerta y se levantó de inmediato, Armin se levantó casi al mismo tiempo e hicieron el saludo al notar que era un superior- Le han dado la orden de ir al distrito de Hermiha

-… ¿Eh?

-inmediatamente- replico el soldado dándose la vuelta. Jean no tuvo otra opción sino ir detrás del soldado sin siquiera despedirse de Armin.

_Y desde entonces pasó una semana…_

Semana que podía describirse en una sola palabra: tormento. Ambos tenían cosas que querían decirle al otro, pero ahora estaban a varias horas de distancia. Jean y Armin se pasaron esa semana pensando el uno en el otro.

A Jean por fin le llegó su poco equipaje, ya que aparentemente estaría en ese lugar al menos tres meses y realmente necesitaba sus pertenencias. De entre ellas Jean encontró algo que fue su luz en medio de tanta confusión; una carta, una dirigida a su madre, dónde le hablaba sobre su estadía en el campo de entrenamiento durante sus primeros meses como cadete, esa carta jamás se la envió a su madre porque le parecía muy vergonzosa en aquel tiempo, fue un arranque de inspiración, pero cuando la releyó su cara se puso totalmente roja y decidió simplemente no enviarla, en ella mencionaba a tres personas en especial: Mikasa, Marco y Eren. Jean lo recordó y decidió leerla de nuevo, cuando llego a la parte de Marco se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Eran palabras sinceras, muy sinceras, con ellas describía abiertamente lo que sentía hacia Marco, en aquel entonces podía hacerlo, Marco aún era un buen amigo a quien apenas estaba empezando a conocer _"Hay un chico que se llama Marco, te lo digo mamá, a veces peca de tonto pero es el que más me agrada de por aquí, un día voy a juntar sus pecas a ver qué forma sale. Hablando pecas…"_ La carta apenas contenía tres líneas sobre él, pero escribió sobre él desde la primera carta hasta la última que le envió a su madre, esa que envió justo un día después de la muerte de Marco Bodt.

Pero ahora había otra persona a la que quería mencionar, había una persona de la que quería hablarle a su madre, esa persona era Armin, quería contarle cómo se hicieron amigos, lo interesante que podía llegar a ser cuando abría su boca, lo inteligente que era, pero de momento estaba demasiado atormentado con los endemoniados sentimientos que llevaban su tiempo queriendo nacer y que ahora estaban creciendo a una velocidad increíble. De pronto una idea asaltó su cabeza:

Tomó un papel y una pluma y comenzó a escribir, dejó que su mano se moviera por sí sola, en esa carta escribió todo, absolutamente todo lo que sentía por Armin y se había estado negando, todo lo que quería decirle, todo lo que necesitaba confesarle. Esa carta iba dirigida hacia su madre, ya que sí la escribía para Armin probablemente no hubiera podido ni asir el papel y la pluma. Esa carta jamás iba a ser enviada, sólo sería sellada en un sobre, luego escondida en el fondo de su maleta y dejada ahí para siempre.

Esa fue la idea de Jean y así lo hizo.

Armin por su parte paso esa semana sin dormir por las noches, sin comer por las tardes y sin prestar atención a nada en el día entero. Jean estaba lejos, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo estarían distanciados y la distancia que los separaba solo aumentaba las dudas de Armin, solo lo hacía crear escenarios cada vez más trágicos, ¿Por qué Jean lo besó? Si jamás se hubieran besado él podría seguir con su vida tranquila sin lamentarse por nada y solo siendo paciente.

Tenía tantos arrepentimientos, tenía tantas preguntas sin respuesta, tenía ganas de ser tomado, pero ganas de tirarlo todo lejos también por tan siquiera pensar en dejarse ser tomado por alguien que sólo lo usaba como se usa un mal chiste, para amenizar el rato y para que el rato sea más soportable.

_Sin embargo, tres semanas después, justo un mes luego de ser separados…_

Una sola espada para defender a dos soldados de tres titanes, parecía un juego de mal gusto para aprender a contar. La espada alzada temblaba como la mano y el cuerpo entero de quién la sostenía. Con la otra mano se aferraba a lo más valioso para él, a Jean, que ahora estaba ensangrentado y totalmente inconsciente. No importaba lo desesperante de su situación él iba a luchar hasta el último aliento para salvar la vida de ambos, sin importar el qué y el cómo.

En su mente Armin comprendió algo, el miedo a perder a quién más amas y el dolor de no poder regresar en el tiempo, entendió que como soldado de la legión de reconocimiento tenía que vivir cada día como si fuera el último, porque en su caso, eso podía ser una completa verdad.

Miró a Jean detenidamente y pensó que al menos estaría bien morir con él entre sus brazos.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews, amo cada review, follow y fav que he recibido 3

Esta historia está inspirada en la forma que me hizo sentir la pareja JeanArmin, no podía aceptarla, Marco para mí era el único que merecía a Jean, pero al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que Jean y Armin hacían una buena pareja y que Marco debía dejarse como el mejor recuerdo y de ahí nació esta historia, sé que no importa pero quería compartirlo.

Sobre las actualizaciones: serán cada semana o cada 15 días dependiendo de mi tiempo e inspiración. Siempre lunes o domingo y como siempre digo: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.


	6. Chapter 6 El orgullo de un hombre

Sobrevivió, él y la persona que yacía entre sus brazos sobrevivieron.

Grababa en su cuerpo cada caricia, su rostro y cada fibra de su ser ardían, toda su existencia estaba totalmente expuesta, pero el placer le hizo olvidarse por completo de la vergüenza. Un dolor desconocido le provocó arquear la espalda. Estaba siendo penetrado por primera vez. Armin soltó un grito silencioso y luego pronunció inaudiblemente el nombre de Jean, luego de eso, despertó, abrió los ojos y fue presa de la depresión.

Últimamente tenía esa clase de sueños, esto ya era malo, se estaba saliendo de control ¿La razón? Desde la última salida de las murallas no le dirigió la palabra a Jean, no quería admitirlo, pero lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba, sin embargo algo más poderoso que eso lo mantenía alejado de él.

Armin pudo ver a Jean salvando la vida de Mikasa y no es que no estuviera feliz de verla con vida, es que Jean actuó impulsivamente y arriesgó su vida para salvarla, si, Jean, el mismo que nunca actúa para salvar a alguien si pone su vida en un peligro con un final seguramente desafortunado.

Cuando regresaron a la muralla fueron capaces de hablar, la adrenalina la tenían a mil y era casi irreal haber sobrevivido. Pero cuando la adrenalina bajó a Armin se le revolvió el estómago, ya no era necesario preguntarle nada a Jean, ya era más que obvio que él era solo un pequeño juguete ¿para qué molestarse? Él ya sabía la respuesta, su pregunta sería contestada con una mentira.

La traición experimentada por segunda vez le enfrió corazón y la mente, primero Annie y luego Reiner y Brethold, aprendió una lección importante, no confiar en cualquiera, Jean era un amigo que merecía toda la confianza del mundo, podías poner tu vida en sus manos… pero, como amante… Armin ya no podía confiar en él. Simplemente cada gota de esperanza en Armin había muerto.

La vigía asignada a Jean lo mantenía alejado de sus compañeros, pero eso le daba tiempo para pensar, pensar él porque mierda el estúpido de Armin lo estaba ignorando de una manera para nada sutil ¿Ahora que mierda había hecho? Repasó en su cabeza pero la única respuesta que consiguió fue ¡NADA! Absolutamente nada. Pensó que estaban en buenos términos luego de esa conversación tan cómoda que tuvieron en su alcoba, pero se equivocó por completo.

Y lo que más le picaba en las bolas era ver como Armin se restregaba con Eren y Mikasa. Hablaba con él cuando estaban en grupo, pero de lo contrario se alejaba de él lo más posible yéndose con Eren o con Mikasa, Jean entonces decidió pagarle con la misma moneda y reclamarle a Eren por cualquier estupidez relacionada con Mikasa, esa chica ahora le importaba un pepino, claro, le tenía cariño, pero ya no sentía ni una pizca de celos por ella, ya no luego de haber saboreado a Armin.

En realidad, luego de escribir la carta a su madre para Jean fue claro lo que sentía por Armin, lo que quería de él y estaba totalmente dispuesto a hacer un esfuerzo, pero no tenía idea de qué hacer ahora. Su orgullo no le permitía parecer un perro faldero detrás de otro hombre.

Pero un día, les toco a ellos dos, únicamente a ellos dos, preparar los alimentos. Estarían solos en la cocina por al menos dos horas. Armin sentía que las piernas no lo iban a sostener cuando leyó la cartelera de actividades. Ahora tendría que encarar a Jean y seguramente habría un reclamo sobre su indiferencia y un cuestionamiento por alejarse. Lo que más le preocupaba era que Jean lo cuestionara, se encontraba dudando si iba a poder callar por más tiempo los sentimientos de reproche que llevaba acumulando por más de un mes.

Armin entró totalmente tieso a la cocina, pero se relajó un poco cuando notó que Jean aún no llegaba. Agarró las papas y comenzó a contarlas, siempre tenían que contar la comida por culpa de Sasha. Cuando estaba por terminar, su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo y le dio un vértigo en el estómago luego de escuchar y reconocer la voz de alguien que le habló

-Oh, así que ya estás aquí.

-Jean…

-Vaya sorpresa, te has dignado en contestarme, pensé que harías como si no era contigo- Ahí estaba el reproche, ya se lo esperaba a decir verdad, sin embargo, no tenía idea de qué contestarle y guardó silencio.

-Basta…- Jean le susurró con firmeza en su oído y Armin se estremeció por completo, cada que se imaginaba esa voz susurrándole, Armin se corría en su cama a mitad de la noche. -¿…Porque me ignoras Armin?

Armin tragó gordo, no sabía que responder, pero mierda, ¿Porque Jean tenía que ser predecible justo ahora?

"Hay muchas formas de hacer hablar a un hombre" Jean recordó las palabras que una vez Rivaille le dirigió a Hanji, y se le ocurrió un método para hacer hablar a Armin.

Se acercó peligrosamente al cuerpo de Armin, lo suficiente como para que sintiera su respiración y el calor de su cuerpo. Comenzaba el invierno, pero Jean era del tipo que siempre estaba con la misma temperatura. Acarició suavemente su rostro y luego le brindó una seductora caricia en su cuello. Armin gimió involuntariamente, todas esas noches de sueños húmedos le hicieron anhelar las caricias de Jean y ahora que las obtenía sentía su cuerpo estremecerse por la más pequeña de ellas.

Dejó que las manos de Jean recorrieran cuanto quisieran, su sonrojado rostro dejaba en evidencia su deseo, Armin olvidó por completo la razón por la que se había alejado de esas manos que lo hacían sentir como si tocara el cielo, pero cuando Jean tocó su entrepierna, ahí lo recordó, inmediatamente lo apartó y lo miró a los ojos con la mirada llena de pánico y frustración.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- Jean quedó en shock por la forma tan brusca de reaccionar de Armin, era normal que los vírgenes se asustaran, pero ahí había algo más que miedo virginal, ahí había un miedo emocional, Jean fue capaz de detectarlo cuando notó la frustración en la mirada de Armin.

-n-no… -Armin desvió la mirada, apretando los puños fuertemente, como sí quisiera golpearse a sí mismo.

-¿Ah? ¿No? ¿No qué?- Jean estaba totalmente confundido.}

-Ya basta…

-¿"Ya basta"? ¿No soy yo el que debería decir eso?- Jean estaba sin palabras, no podía entender una mierda en la actitud de Armin, pero algo si sabía, algo no estaba bien y hoy sería el día en que lo averiguaría.

-¡Detente Jean! ¡DETENTE! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Yo no soy un juguete ¿sabes?! No sé qué te ha dado, pero entiende de una vez que si me sigues tocando, si me sigues besando… Yo voy a tener esperanzas… cuando tú… cuando tú lo único que quieres es llevarme a la cama cuando se te antoje y después dejarme tirado como si nada hubiera pasado ¡No Jean! ¡No lo voy a permitir!... Yo ya… Yo ya…

Ahí se detuvo, quedando completamente en shock, había dicho en un impulsivo arrebatamiento lo que tanto se había guardado durante unos largos tres meses y medio. ¿Qué mierda haría ahora?

* * *

_¡Gracias por sus reviews! ¡yo AMO sus reviews! ...solo quería decirlo..._


	7. Chapter 7 La distancia y la cercanía

Armin y Jean se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, Jean miraba atentamente a Armin mientras trataba de entender las palabras que le dijo, mientras Armin no se atrevía a alzar la mirada y simplemente apretaba el rostro para drenar la angustia que subía rápidamente desde su interior. Pero entonces, Armin sintió que ya había sido suficiente, ya no iba a tolerar más ser tratado como un juguete y alzó la mirada hacia Jean, quien solo retrocedió mirándolo confundido.

-Ya no me toques Jean, ya no te acerques. No quiero.

-¿No quieres…?- Jean se sintió un poco herido cuando escucho esas palabras y como un perro arrepentido, bajo la cabeza.

-…Hablemos de esto cuando términos aquí en la cocina ¿Te parece bien?- A Jean no le quedó de otra que acceder, necesitaba tiempo para analizar las palabras de Armin y entenderlas. No le cabía en la cabeza lo que había escuchado. Es verdad que jamás le dijo a Armin lo que sentía porque ni el mismo lo sabía, pero él jamás hubiera tocado a otro hombre solo por diversión. A una mujer tal vez, pero lo dudaba, así que estaba un poco dolido con el hecho de que Armin pensara que se lo estaba tomando como un juego, no era así, nunca lo fue.

Todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la cocina no se hablaron, a veces intercambiaban palabras para preguntar sobre la receta o algún ingrediente, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo cocinar y estaban aprendiendo juntos. Lamentablemente ese momento no era algo que pudieran disfrutar en la situación que estaban, totalmente tensos e incomodos por la presencia del otro, para ambos se sentía como una tortura medieval.

Armin estaba totalmente ensimismado en sus tareas y rara vez le prestaba atención a Jean. Su expresión era fría y daba a entender que nadie debía acercarse ni a un metro de él, Jean por su parte era una montaña rusa, pasaba de estar angustiado a estar furioso, luego feliz, luego triste, luego se confundía de nuevo y se frustraba.

A pesar de que acordaron hablar luego de terminar con la cocina, antes de que finalizaran la comida, los soldados ya estaban entrando al comedor y acomodándose en las mesas para cenar y eso les impidió hablar, pues al instante en que terminaron Armin fue arrastrado por Levi y Hanji para poder hablar con él. Jean solo lo observó alejarse y se sentó en la única mesa que había en la casa donde residían ahora.

Observando el panorama todo parecía más deprimente ahora. Christa ya no hablaba con ellos, Reiner, Bertholdt e Ymir probablemente estaban muertos y Connie había cambiado. La única que parecía ser la misma era Sasha. Eren y Mikasa también, pero ellos estaban tan encerrados cada uno en su propio mundo que no tenía interés en hablar con alguno de ellos, menos con Eren que era un dolor en el culo.

Jean pasó el resto de la cena en silencio. Ese día nadie habló. Rivaille, Hanji y Armin no estaban presentes y generalmente eran ellos los que comenzaban las conversaciones. Nadie tenía de que hablar y todos estaban muy deprimidos ese día. Tal vez era culpa del clima frío o… tal vez era que todos tenían un mal presentimiento sobre la policía militar, tarde o temprano los iban a encontrar y ahora debían estar alertas incluso dentro de las murallas. Era agotador incluso para el ser humano más fuerte.

Giró a ver a Eren, ¿Por qué la esperanza de la humanidad tenía que estar en ese idiota bueno para nada? Sin embargo, agradeció no ser él quién cargara con tal responsabilidad, parecía ser duro y Eren tenía a Rivaille encima todo el tiempo. Se sorprendió cuando se encontró pensando que también era bueno que Armin no lo fuera, tenía un miedo que hasta ahora le era desconocido por perder a Armin. Jean ya había experimentado una vez la pérdida del ser más importante, no quería pasar por eso de nuevo, odiaría todo si encontrara a Armin muerto o lo viera morir en las fauces de los titanes o a manos de la policía militar ya que estaba seguro que ese era el destino de Eren.

Jean perdió el apetito y se levantó de la mesa sin decir una palabra, no le importó que todos lo miraran extrañados. Cuando entró a su habitación se encerró en ella y luego se tiró a la cama quedando dormido inmediatamente, su noche había sido agotadora, sobretodo por Armin.

Los días pasaron y ellos no encontraron una oportunidad para hablar y así, ambos sintieron como las cosas se enfriaban poco a poco. Armin era llamado constantemente con Hanji para planificar los experimentos que harían con Eren y eso lo mantenía alejado de la casa. Jean se vio obligado a convivir más con todos los demás, pero a decir verdad extrañaba mucho a Armin, ya se estaba acostumbrando a él y ahora que no estaba ahí todo el tiempo los días se le hacían monótonos y aburridos.

Aunque sabía bien que resignarse era su único camino siempre estaba buscando la oportunidad para ver a Armin, pero los días pasaban y nunca lograba su cometido. Como si nada, el frío y la nieve comenzaron a entrar en su auge, había pasado un mes desde el incidente en la cocina y era el momento de comenzar con los experimentos de Eren. Ahora se dificultaría mucho más el poder verse y Jean se sintió muy molesto por dentro.

Sin embargo un día anunciaron que se cambiarían las habitaciones, Jean todo este tiempo estuvo solo en la habitación más cercana a la entrada, pero parecía que ahora algunos subordinados de Hanji que siempre llegaban a comer o a charlar se mudarían con ellos como precaución de la policía militar.

Jean y Armin no pudieron esconder su sorpresa cuando descubrieron que de ahora en adelante deberían compartir habitación ellos dos, solos, sin nadie más. Sería la misma habitación para Jean, pero Armin debía mudarse. Fue inmediatamente por sus cosas porque sabía que Rivaille no les daría mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas. Jean observó de nuevo el orden de las habitaciones y hubo algo que le llamó la atención, todas las habitaciones estaban de tres, menos la de él y Armin y la de Eren y Rivaille… de alguna forma llegó a pensar que ese orden fue hecho intencionalmente.

No todo era tan malo, de todas formas tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Armin, aunque fuera a la media noche. Solo que había algo que Jean no se esperaba de todo esto.

Armin por otro lado estaba temblando como gelatina ¿Compartir habitación con Jean? Estaba seguro que tarde o temprano Jean lo tocaría y siendo que estaría en su habitación, con su olor y su esencia impregnada en el aire, estaba seguro que se dejaría llevar esta vez, pero debía ser fuerte, no podía dejar que lo trataran mal otra vez. Armin apretó los puños y decidido se dirigió con todas sus cosas a la habitación de Jean. Ahora era su turno de jugar.

* * *

_no sé si merezco reviews u odio por este capítulo xDD así que esperaré su opinión, por cierto, si gustan del RivaillexEren, estoy escribiendo una historia de esa pareja en un AU ¡Nos leemos! :D_


	8. Chapter 8 Cartas

Aunque Armin llevaba en mente su "venganza" una parte de él le decía que estaba siendo inmaduro. Cuando por fin llegó a su nueva habitación, antes de abrir la puerta lo pensó bien porque no tenía idea sí en verdad valía la pena tan si quiera intentarlo. Jean no necesariamente había hecho algo malo, a decir verdad… nunca le preguntó directamente las cosas y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar una verdadera respuesta él mismo evadió el tema.

¿Qué le podía asegurar que realmente estaba jugando con él? En primer lugar fue el mismo quien se hizo esa idea. Jean podía hacer fuertes críticas respecto a la fuerza y la manera de actuar cuando se trataba de una batalla, pero cuando se trataba de poner las cosas sobre amor directamente en palabras Armin sabía que Jean era tímido, lo supo por boca de Marco, una vez luego de contarle a Armin de su relación agregó ese detalle también. No eran los mejores amigos, pero se llevaban bien, ambos eran amables por naturaleza y seguían a su mejor amigo como sombras admirándolos secretamente y Marco sabía que en Armin encontraría comprensión.

Por supuesto, ese día Armin estuvo más cabizbajo que nunca, ya los había visto con sus propios ojos, pero escuchar la confirmación y ver el amor en los ojos de Marco terminó por romper lo que ya estaba lleno de grietas. Ahora que lo pensaba él todo el tiempo intentó competir contra Marco por el amor de Jean, quería darse un golpe en la cabeza por idiota, no se puede competir con quién ya está muerto por el simple hecho de que el muerto no se puede defender por otro medio que no sean los recuerdos.

Jean tenía derecho de amar a quien fuera, y para su mala suerte Marco fue el primero… pero… ¿y si Armin era el segundo? Cuando Jean lo besó por primera vez le dijo que tal vez le gustaba, tal vez simplemente estaba confundido, tal vez era Armin el que tenía miedo a las ilusiones para no romper su corazón por segunda vez a causa de la misma persona.

De lo que no tenía derecho Jean era de tocar su cuerpo a su gusto sí no eran nada. Basta de cobardías. Cuando tuviera la oportunidad se sentaría a hablar con él hombre a hombre y sí resultaba ser lo que Armin creyó a primera impresión, pues entonces sí le jugaría una mala pasada a Jean más que todo para enseñarle que ese tipo de cosas no debían hacerse.

Con decisión y paso firme entro a la habitación. Ahí estaba Jean re acomodando sus pertenencias para hacerle espacio a Armin. Antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta Armin se detuvo en seco. Ahí solo había una cama ¿dónde se suponía que iba a dormir?

-Oye Jean…- le llamó.

Jean se sobresaltó, al parecer no había notado su presencia e inmediatamente ocultó algo que tenía en sus manos tras su espalda. -¿S-si?

Armin lo miró con desconfianza, pero importaba más su cama. -¿Por qué hay solo una cama?

Jean miró panorámicamente la habitación… no había notado ese detalle, qué idiota. –No lo sé… ¿No te dijeron algo sobre esto?

-…No. ¿Habrán olvidado que en esta habitación solo había una cama?

Jean repasó en su mente –Iré a preguntarle a uno de nuestros superiores, comienza a desempacar tus cosas. –A decir verdad ellos tenían mucho de qué hablar, pero dormir en la misma cama no era uno opción y que uno durmiera en el suelo no era buena idea con el frío de invierno que se colaba por la casa entera. Antes de salir Jean dejó ese algo debajo de sus sábanas, Armin lo miró de nuevo con desconfianza ¿Qué era lo que escondía con tanto esmero?

Pero decidió no meter su nariz dónde no lo llamaran y comenzó a desempacar sus cosas, movió una de las maletas de Jean y del fondo de ella por un agujero salieron dos cartas, una dirigida a su madre y otra a…

¿Marco? ¿Era posible? ¿Por qué le escribiría una carta? Armin miró las fechas de ambas cartas. La que estaba dirigida a su madre era del año 847, cuando se enlistaron en las tropas como cadetes y la otra del año 850, cuando los titanes invadieron Trost, aún estaban en ese mismo año pero ya estaba a punto de acabar y se sorprendió al notar el día y el mes, fue justo una semana después de la invasión… Esta era una carta dirigida a un Marco que ya no tenía vida entonces.

Sin poder detener su curiosidad y su impulso por primera vez en su vida abrió el sobre que no estaba sellado, sin permiso de nadie comenzó a leerla

"_Mi querido Marco…_

_Espero que te vaya muy bien en el cielo, seguro ahora eres un ángel, de eso no tengo duda. Sé que esta carta nunca va a llegarte, pero sí no escribo lo que siento en este mismo instante voy a explotar. Ahora que te has ido siento que tengo mucho para decirte:_

_Sabes, no pude distinguir cuales eran tus huesos, lo siento por eso, pero gracias a ti pude encontrar el camino que debí seguir desde un principio, tenías razón en todo lo que me dijiste, ahora mismo lamento nunca haber sido bueno diciéndote las cosas vergonzosas que a veces tenía ganas de decir, pero siempre estuve agradecido por las que tú me decías, siempre sentí que eras el único de mi lado y sé que siempre lo estarás. Cuando vi tu cuerpo pensé que hubiese preferido que fuera cualquiera menos tú, pero en este infierno no se nos está permitido elegir esa clase de cosas. Cuánto hubiera deseado que te quedaras a mi lado, quizás ahora mismo estaríamos al servicio del rey como siempre quisiste. Oye Marco ¿Me extrañas? ¿Me recuerdas desde dónde estás? Porque yo siento un frío terrible cuando veo tu cama y tú no estás en ella, me dan ganas de llorar cuando recuerdo que no volverás a estar a mi lado._

_Todos los días deseo que estuvieras con vida, viendo cuánto hemos cambiado todos. Me cuestiono por qué elegí ser soldado, nunca hubiera elegido vivir esta pesadilla, preferiría ser campesino a conocer esta clase de situaciones. Todos somos un poco más determinados ahora, pero aunque sea así, Marco, las cosas tienen poco sentido sin ti. Sabes que no soy suicida ni nada de eso, pero siento como si te hubieras llevado una gran parte de mí y las cosas más triviales han dejado de tener sentido ¿sobre qué le hablaré a mi mamá en las cartas? Le envié una avisando sobre tu muerte, pero no tengo ánimos para escribir otra. Tú nunca lo supiste, pero eras el tema principal entre ambos._

_Quisiera pedirte que regreses, pero no puedo, así que Marco sé feliz dónde quiera que estés, pero nunca te olvides de mí porque yo en mis recuerdos te guardo como lo más importante. Lamento profundamente no haberte dicho más "te amo", merecías que te los dijera hasta el cansancio, así que aquí lo diré por última vez._

_Te amo marco, te amaré ahora y siempre_

_Att:_

_Jean Kirschtein"_

Los ojos de Armin se llenaron de lágrimas. Este era un lado de Jean que seguramente nadie conocía, el que siempre era brusco con las palabras y decía lo que pensaba sin importar a quién hería, profesaba en un papel con bellas palabras los sentimientos hacia la persona que había perdido. Dejó ambas cartas donde estaban y se dirigió hacia lo Jean había dejado debajo de las sábanas, otra carta, pero estaba sin el sobre. Basto una mirada superficial para que Armin notara que su nombre estaba escrito varias veces.

* * *

**_perdón por la tardanza, las fiestas de fin de año me provocaron un bloqueo. Nunca me había pasado eso, fue horrible, espero no vuelva a pasarme. _**

**_En otras noticias (?) ¡Final próximamente! no faltan más de tres capítulos, así que mis queridos lectores, pronto me despediré de ustedes. Que triste._**

**_Ya daré agradecimientos y todo eso en el último capítulo xD Gracias a todos por leer :'D_**


End file.
